Rocky Mile
by Lerixia
Summary: Someone attempts to kill Serena but will he kill someone Serena loves first? R
1. Jake

A new story! I hope you like it! It's the only story idea I've got in my head.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Jake

It was midnight. Serena and her family were sleeping. Luna was sleeping in Sammy's bedroom that night. Everything was silent. Serena's door opened slightly. It creaked. Serena's eyes shot open. She sat up.

"Who's there?" whispered Serena, nothing. She continued, "Who's there?" still no reply. Serena began to shiver, not because she was cold but she was frightened. She tried to go back to sleep. A shadow ran past there. Serena shot back up again. A man with a sharp butcher's knife stood on top of Serena's bed. He lowered his body close to hers.

"Hello Serena! I'm Jake and I will kill you!" said Jake.

"But w-why would you want to k-k-kill me?" stammered Serena.

"You have no right to now!" shouted Jake, "And if you tell anyone, I will kill the guy you like, Darien!" Serena was shocked. She knew that Jake was stalking her.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" shouted Serena. When Serena shouted those words, Jake put the knife close to her neck.

"Serena! Serena! Is anything wrong up there?" it was Ikuko. By that, Jake jumped to the windowsill and said, "I'm watching you," and left. When Ikuko opened Serena's door she found Serena as still as a statue.

"Serena, Serena, what's wrong?" Serena said nothing and collapsed onto her bed. She shivered tremendously wild. Ikuko was worried that something had happened. As Ikuko left, she saw a mark covered with blood on Serena's neck. Ikuko left Serena's room. Luna came in. She saw Serena ghostly white and she shivered tremendously! Luna slept right next to Serena hoping to comfort her.

Serena woke up finding Luna next to her. She rubbed her eyes.

"Luna, was it a dream?" asked Serena. Luna looked up at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I dreamt that someone was trying to kill me. Luckily, mum came in at the right time and saved me. The guy's name was Jake." Luna didn't want to scare Serena.

"No. It might've been a bad nightmare." Serena nodded in agreement. She got out of bed and dressed up for school. While she put her shirt on, she saw a mark covered in blood on her neck.

"Luna! What is this thing?" squealed Serena. Luna studied the mark, "Luna! Did you lie to me? It wasn't a dream right?" Luna smiled and crept away. Serena was scared out of her wits as she walked to school. She had no-one with her. Everywhere she looked, she saw an image of Jake. Serena bumped into someone and fell to the ground. It was Darien.

"Here, let me help," suggested Darien. An image of Jake appeared. Serena just nodded and crawled away, "What's wrong meatball head?" Serena picked up her stuff and ran away. School was terrible too. She saw Jake everywhere and the students knew that there was something wrong. Nearly everyone was scared to go near Serena. Molly had the courage to ask what was wrong.

"What's wrong Serena?" asked Molly. Serena just screamed, "It's okay, it's me, Molly." Serena's image of Jake disappeared.

"Molly!" cried Serena. She started to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell. Darien will die if I do."

"You mean that jerk you hate?"

"I like him now. It's different. He'll die so I have no choice. I can't tell anyone." Serena's eyes turned red from all the crying.

School ended and Serena was glad to be going back home. Half-way home, Serena heard a voice coming from the alley.

"Serena…" Serena knew who it was and ran for her life.

"Darien!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Finally a new story! I hope you liked this chappie!


	2. Is he Dead?

Is he dead?

Serena ran towards Darien's voice. She found Darien lying on top of a pool of blood. Serena saw Jake next to him.

"Why did you do this you jerk?"

"Get out of this you bitch! This is our business, not yours!" shouted Jake. Serena's eyes widened. Darien was stabbed in the chest.

"Go to hell!" cursed Serena, "Why did you do this anyway?"

"You told your little cat. I can't trust you telling anything or anyone!"

"Get away from Darien! I will kill you myself if you don't!"

"Ohhh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do to me bitch?" Serena was more upset than ever.

"Don't do it Serena," whispered Darien. Serena didn't listen.

"Moon Crisis, Makeup!" Serena transformed in Super Sailor Moon. Jake was stunned. He was scared this time. Jake ran away before Sailor Moon would attack him. He disappeared. Serena retransformed and ran over to Darien. He was bleeding badly and would only live for another couple of minutes. Serena took him to the hospital.

"Help, my boyfriend has been stabbed!" cried Serena. Doctors ran to Serena and took the bleeding Darien away. Serena was covered with blood and was alone. Beep, beep, beep! It was Serena's communicator and Rei was on the other line.

"Where are you Serena and why are you covered in blood?" Serena just cried, "What had happened Serena?"

"Darien," she started, "Darien was stabbed in the chest by Jake."

"Who's Jake?" stammered Rei.

"Jake, he attempted to kill me last night. He said that if I told anyone, Darien would die."

"Who did you tell than?"

"Luna." A doctor came in and Rei was cut off.

"Darien has lost a lot of blood. It will take a while till he recovers."

"But is he still alive?"

"Yes."

"May I go see him?"

"Yes." Serena ran to Darien's room. His skin was pale. He looked as if he was dead.

"I'm so sorry Darien. I'll do anything, just don't die." Serena cried and cried. He communicator went off again but she didn't answer, "I swear that devil will pay. He will go to hell and never come back! I swear!"

"Serena?" Mina appeared at the door.

"Mina," whispered Serena, "Tell me Darien isn't dead." Mina checked Darien's pulse. It was hard to tell if he was still alive.

"He's still alive Serena." Serena was happy to hear that but she was still upset. Serena flew her arms around Mina.

"Why me, why did I have to be attacked by Jake?" sobbed Serena, "Why!"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. In and Out

Sorry that it took so long for me to make this chapter. I got caught up with a couple of things.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

In and Out

Months past and Darien still hadn't awakened. Serena's tears became stronger and stronger each day. She cursed that she would kill Jake after what he had done.

It was Saturday. Serena sat next to Darien's side. Darien moved a bit, and then opened his eyes.

"Darien!" shouted Serena. She was overjoyed.

"Hey meatball head! May I ask you a question?" asked Darien.

"Anything!" cried out in joy.

"What happened?"

"You were stabbed in the chest by a guy named Jake. After that, you've been out for 2 months!" Darien was stunned.

"And who is this Jake guy?" continued Darien.

"He tried to kill me. He said that if I told anyone he would kill you. I thought that it was a dream so I told Luna by accident. After school, I found you bleeding badly. I'm so happy that you are alive right now!" Darien's skin colour faded away. He was surprised of Serena's story. First, about the guy, Jake and second, he never knew that Serena could be such a great story teller. Serena laid her head onto Darien's chest, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Serena," said Darien, "tell me more about this Jake guy."

"Jake looks like he's in his twenty's. He has brown hair and is pretty tall, about the same height as you. He also has lime green eyes. He also looks evil." These words came out in a rush. Darien was staring up into space, trying to figure out if he had seen Jake or not.

"Well, I'm going. See you soon!" Serena left and Darien was alone in his room. He laid his head onto his people. Serena was skipping happily back home. Suddenly, Jake appeared in front of her. Serena's skin turned white.

"Hello Sailor Moon! It's nice to see you again," mumbled Jake. Rei was walking on the other side of the street. She spotted Serena and Jake. He was holding another butcher's knife except sharper. Rei ran to a corner.

"Mars Crystal Power, Makeup!" Bright red flames covered Rei. Super Sailor Mars appeared at the crime scene. She over heard Jake mentioning Serena as Sailor Moon.

"Mars Flame, Sniper!" Jake turned and saw an arrow of fire heading towards him. He screamed in pain. Serena and Sailor Mars were shocked when they saw what was behind Jake. Jake's skin melted away. Green skin was replaced. Jake looked almost like a mutant bug. He stood up.

"How dare you! You will pay!" Jake threw a strong blast of energy at Sailor Mars, he then aimed at Serena. Sailor Mars lay on the ground. She struggled to get up and save the princess. He threw the energy ball. Tuxedo Mask suddenly appeared in front Serena and shielded her. Tuxedo Mask was still injured badly from Jake's cuts, but he had to help Serena. Tuxedo Mask was thrown to the floor. Serena raced towards him. She checked if he was okay, no. He became worse.

"Stop this Jake or you will regret it!" screamed Serena. Jake didn't care. He aimed another blast of energy towards Serena. She was lucky to get to get out in one piece with Darien.

"Moon Crisis, Makeup!" Ribbons surrounded Serena's body. Serena was gone, Super Sailor Moon took her place.

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"Is that all you got?" Jake paused, "Than check this out!" He blasted a stronger ball of energy. Sailor Moon was hit. Bruises covered her skin, she didn't care.

"Moon Gorgeous, Meditation!" A beam of white light headed towards Jake. Jake left an ear piercing scream. All that was left was the ashes of Jake. Sailor Moon wiped the sweat off her forehead then went to Tuxedo Mask. She held him up.

"Are you okay Darien?" Darien's eyes lifted.

"I'm okay," he closed his eyes and rested. Sailor Moon retransformed and took Darien to the hospital once more. Rei was fine too. She just had a couple of bad bruises. After 5 more weeks in the hospital, Darien was let out. He was happy to be out of his medical prison. Serena was also happy about the same thing too.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I hope you liked the story!

-Candy-


End file.
